


Submit

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Coercion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric hopes for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

Alan is so fierce in battle, yet he is so kind and careful in bed. It’s a contradiction that he both loves and hates.  
Eric especially loves it because when they fight, that fierceness simply seeps from Alan’s person, making him want simply to put a hand on Alan’s chest, push him down on the floor and kiss him senseless. He wants that intensity directed towards him, burning and bruising his skin.  
Eric wants for once to know how it would be like to be subdued by Alan, forced to kneel on the floor and take whatever Alan gives him.


End file.
